Battle of the DJs
Battle of The Djs is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring Roles *Dj *Shuffles Featuring Roles *Disco Bear *Wooly *Cuddles *Giggles *Lumpy *Sniffles Appearances *Russell *Handy *Mime *Tusky Plot Dj wakes up to sound of his alarm going off. At this same time Shuffles does the same as the screen splits in half. Both get out of bed and open their closets. Dj pulls out his head phone and glasses while Shuffles pulls out her camo shirt and headband. They both head to the bathroom with their clothes and shut the door. The sounds of a shower are heard for a bit and then they stop. Soon both get out of the bathroom fully dressed and they head downstairs. They both make breakfast and eat it so they then head out. As they walk they both stumble upon a flyer, Dj gets hit in the face when the wind blows one into him and Shuffles spots one on a wall. Dj and Shuffles look at the posters and smile widely, its then shown that a local club is hiring a new Dj. Dj runs into the club at the same time as Shuffles and the screen goes back to normal as they crash into each other. Both get up and run to Lumpy and Sniffles who are holding the auditions. Lumpy spots the two and calls up Dj first, Dj quickly plays a song and does it perfect which upsets Shuffles. Lumpy then sends Dj back and calls up Shuffles who also plays a song perfectly which annoys Dj. After a while of talking to each other Lumpy and Sniffles declare a tie between Shuffles and Dj which upsets the other contestants Russell, Handy and Mime who walk away sadly. Sniffles declares that to break the tie Dj and Shuffles will have a contest to see who's better. Soon two dj booths are set up on opposite sides of a dance floor where Cuddles, Giggles, Disco Bear and Wooly stand. Lumpy and Sniffles sit at a table beside the dance floor and wait for Dj and Shuffles to start. Dj stands behind one booth while Shuffles stands behind the other. Sniffles blows a whistle and the two rival begin playing. On the dance floor everyone starts dancing besides Wooly who covers his ears. Everything is fine until Dj misses a beat and Shuffles begins to laugh at him for it. In anger Dj shoots his tongue out and hits Shuffles in the face. Dj then starts to pull Shuffles towards him and in panic Shuffles grabs onto her booth and accidentally speeds up the records which then fly off the booth and hit Disco Bear, slicing his head and chest in half. This makes everyone panic and Cuddles runs into Shuffles making her lose her grip and the force of Dj's pulling launches her at him. Shuffles flies towards Dj and in the process hits Wooly with her quills and kills him. Shuffles then smashes into Dj and the two go flying out a window. The dou begin to roll down a hill and in the process Shuffles manages to wrap her hands around Dj's throat. Then Shuffles spots them heading toward the pier and lets out a scream as the smash into wooden box. The duo continue to roll and tumble past Tusky who becomes puzzled. Finally Shuffles and Dj hit the water and stop. Both of them climb from the water and laugh nervously. They then look at each other and shakes hands, deciding not to be rivals but the moment is cut short when both are crushed by a anchor. The episode ends with Russell looking down from his ship and laughing nervously. Moral "Music soothes the savage beast." Deaths #Disco Bear is sliced by records. #Wooly is stabbed by Shuffles' quills. #Shuffles and Dj are crushed by an anchor. Trivia #Russell, Handy and Mime were all seen auditioning to be DJs which is odd because: *Russell's hook would scratch records. *Handy has no hands . *Mime most likely used an imaginary booth. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 27 Episodes